1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper sheet handling apparatus that recognizes types of paper sheet and sorts and stacks the paper sheets into one of a plurality of stacking units accordingly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper sheet handling apparatus that recognizes types of paper sheet and sorts and stacks the paper sheets into one of a plurality of stacking units accordingly is known in the art. For example, in a financial institution, such as a bank, a banknote handling apparatus that performs recognition and counting of banknotes is used. The banknote handling apparatus receives banknotes one by one and recognizes a characteristic of the banknote, such as denomination, authenticity, and fitness. By using a banknote handling apparatus having a plurality of stacking units, the banknotes can be sorted and stacked in each of the stacking units according to the characteristic of the banknote, based on the recognition result of the banknote.
For example, a paper sheet handling apparatus having six stacking units is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4358001. Each of the stacking units has an opening. A user of the apparatus can take out banknotes stacked in any of the stacking units through this opening. For example, the user can use such a paper sheet handling apparatus if the user desires to sort mixed denomination banknotes, which is a bundle of banknotes in which banknotes of various denominations are present in a mixed state, according to denomination. By processing the mixed denomination banknotes in such a paper sheet handling apparatus, the banknotes are recognized one by one and stacked in an appropriate stacking unit according to denomination. The user can take out the banknotes from the stacking units and obtain the banknotes that have been sorted.
However, a banknote handling apparatus that has a large number of stacking units arranged side by side in a horizontal direction requires a large installation area. Moreover, a horizontal distance between the stacking units at either end of the apparatus is great, such that the user must move a relatively large distance when removing banknotes from the stacking units. Furthermore, it is difficult for the user to check whether a banknote has been stacked in a stacking unit that is located away from the user. The apparatus is not user friendly.